The Clock's Labyrinth
by Pehime 3lepiona
Summary: The Clock's Labyrinth has many twists and turns. Two lovers bound by Fate and star crossed by judgement must survive the labyrinth of time and prove the existence of true forbidden love. The Clock's structured maze awaits them. Will our lovers ever be in peace?
1. Ring of Chaos

A/N: There are many twists and turns in a clock's labyrinth, only fate can chose which path to take. This is a Class of the Titans fanfiction. This first chapter is based off of Chaos 101 part 2. It is Theresa's first day at New Olympia and, being careless about what she wishes for, she expresses that she 'can't wait' to meet Cronus. Now Fate will make them meet again and again. The Clock's Labyrinth is waiting for them to explore. Let the games begin. Also, I will refer to sailor moon characters as Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, Pluto, Neo Queen Serenity.

(Cronus x Theresa)

Rated: M - suggestive language

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Class of the Titans. I DO own Lord Romanov, his personality, and his back story, BUT NOT his secret identity ( Bowser). He is human with a lizard tail, red hair and blood ruby eyes. His twin, Lucifer ( Dark Bowser) looks just like him only with black hair and royal sapphire eyes. I also do not own any Sailor Moon characters or any other recognizable characters that may be owned. I DO own Lady Romanov, but NOT her universal identity ( Peach). Now that's over with, I can get on with the story._

 _The pendulum swings back and forth. The hands on the clock move forward. The timer has been set. Fate is ready to write her book. Her prophecy will not be ignored._

Jay, descendent of Jason, who lead the Argonauts, found Atlanta, descendent of Artemis, on the balcony watching a teenage boy with purple hair and dark purple eyes race around the gymnasium track. He had an ankle brace on his right foot because of his weak heel. Once he was finished, he approached a man who was balding of his brown hair.

" I've seen better." said Ares with a grouchy voice.

" No way. Who?" asked Archie.

" Me, and your ancestor, Achilles." Ares replied.

" You know I don't buy that." Archie said.

Ares gave him a metal handle, which deployed a steel whip. " Congratulations, you win a prize. It's a Hephaestus whip. It can cut through anything." Ares explained. Archie merely walked away in disbelief.

" I want one of those. When do we get weapons?" Atlanta asked. Jay shrugged in response. Both of them raced to catch up with Archie.

" Hey, Archie, I'm Jay. This is Atlanta." Jay said.

" Nice job back there." Atlanta said.

"Yeah right." Archie said. His swung his backpack over his shoulder and walked outside of the dimensional force field. An elderly woman appeared near the western corridor where the dorms were located.

" Jay, Atlanta, come with me, please." Hera said. They followed her to the western gathering room where an African American boy with rectangular framed glasses and a girl with orange-red hair with her bangs parted to the left side waited. " Jay, Atlanta, this is Odie and Theresa. Odie is the descendent of Odysseus. He has strong intellectual skills and will soon be taught how to become a warrior. Theresa is the descendent of Theseus. She has a strong sense of direction and also a sixth sense." Hera explained.

" You can read minds?" Jay asked nervously.

" Not yet, but she will learn how to do so." Hera said, answering Jay's question. " Hermes will be Odie's mentor and Persephone will be Theresa's mentor. Now why don't you show them to the dormitories." Hera said. Atlanta showed Theresa to a room down the south western corridor. It turned out that they would be sharing a room.

" So, are you ready to save the world?" Atlanta asked.

" Sure. What's up with this Cronus guy anyways? Other than him being the god of time, space, death, and chaos?" Theresa asked.

" He wants to rule the world or something like that. Trust me, he's not exactly a person you want to rule the world. If you look into his eyes, there's nothing but evil there." Atlanta explained.

" Can't wait to meet him." Theresa said almost sarcastically. After their conversation, Atlanta lead Theresa to the basement. Herry, decendant of Hercules, was there with Jay, Odie, and Archie.

" Look who couldn't stay away." Atlanta said.

" You guys needed me to save the world." Archie replied. Theresa rolled her eyes at the young man's ego. Ares gave them weapons. He gave Jay a sword with a retractable blade, Atlanta a hunter's eagle claw trap, and Theresa nun-chucks.

" Want a weapon, Odie?" Ares asked.

" No thanks, this is my weapon." Odie replied, showing him his laptop.

" Let's go kick some Cronus." Atlanta said. Herry lead everyone to his truck, which could fit a whole football team. All of them gathered into the truck.

" According to the news report, Cronus should be at the power generator in the outskirts of town." Odie said. Herry started up the truck and they began the ride there.

 _The pendulum swings back and forth. The hands on the clock move forward. The timer has been set. Fate is ready to write her book. Her prophecy will not be ignored._

After an hour, they reached the generator. They stepped out of Herry's truck and shut the doors behind them. " There's Cronus." Jay said, pointing at the building's ledge where Cronus stood with a giant lazer.

" What's he gonna do with that?" Archie asked.

" I sure hope we don't have to find out." Atlanta replied. " Let's go." Theresa ordered. As she went ahead, everyone was confused.

" Wow, Jay, Theresa acts like she's the leader." Atlanta teased.

" More like a drill sargent." Odie said. They all giggled and followed Theresa up to the generator building's ledge where Cronus stood.

" Hold it right there, Cronus!" Theresa shouted. The man with slicked back black and grey hair turned around calmly. He had a thin black beard and mustache that formed a pentagram around his mouth. He was built like a Greek god and wore a black business suit with a gold greek time pendulum on the collar. Theresa looked into his blood ruby eyes and saw death, evil, and abyss in them.

" Finally, more heroes to toy with." Cronus said with a menacing grin on his face.

" I'd run if I were you, Cronus." Jay said. Cronus rubbed his beard as if he were thinking.

" I don't think so. Your timing is a bit late." Cronus replied. He hit a large red button and the lazer melted a comet into ice shards and minerals. The comet's contents formed a planetary ring around the Earth. Odie was able to disable the machine, but it was too late. Theresa could only gaze into Cronus' cold, dead, blood ruby eyes as he laughed in their faces.

I am sorry that I'm not honest. I can only say it in my dreams. My thoughts are going to short circuit. I want to see you right now.

Cronus created a portal that seemed to lead into space and disappeared into it. The portal closed behind him. The six heroes stood in front of the deactivated machine. " The planetary ring he made cannot be good news." Jay said.

" We should head back and analyze the problem to come up with a proper solution." Theresa said. _

A/N: Well, that's chapter 1. I guess that's all I have to say. Please review though. The lyrics I put in the story are some of the English lyrics of Moonlight Densetsu.

Disclaimer : I DO NOT own Moonlight Densetsu._


	2. Chaos 101

A/N: That was fun. I know I said I would hold off, but I couldn't wait any longer to submit. This is my first fic (yay!) so please be kind and review. Take it away, Cronus.

Cronus:" (sigh) Pehime Elepiona DOES NOT own Class of the Titans or any other owned characters or TV shows.

A/N: Cool, now let the fun continue. Still rated M_

At New Olympia, the six heroes gathered in Odie's dorm room. Odie pulled up some data on his laptop. " Bad news. That gift from Cronus is slowing down the Earth's rotation, which will cause the apocalypse once the Earth's rotation stops completely. Everyone nearly screamed panic.

" We need to destroy it somehow." Theresa said.

" There's still one more of us to find. Perhaps he or she will know how to destroy it." Jay explained.

" That's nice and all, but how do we find him or her?" Archie asked.

" That's a good question. Let's ask Hera." Odie replied.

The six individuals went to the main lobby where Hera stood in a gazebo, petting her peacock. " How is it going?" Hera asked.

" Not good. Cronus has created a planetary ring that will cause the apocalypse." Jay replied.

" Hera, we need to find the last member of our group." Theresa said.

" Yes, you do. If he is not found, the prophecy will not be fulfilled." Hera explained.

" What is the prophecy, exactly?" Odie asked.

" Seven guardians stand in Cronus' way. They will defeat him." Hera replied.

" You must find the last guardian. His name is Neil. Talk to his mentor, Aphrodite. She may know where he is." Hera explained.

" The goddess of love and beauty?" Theresa asked.

" What kind of guy are we looking for?" Archie asked, as they headed to Aphrodite's room.

A woman with long blonde hair, blue eyes, and a gorgeous appearance gazed at herself in the mirror. She heard the six guardians knock on the door. " Come in." Aphrodite sang. The six heroes entered her room. " What can I do for you darlings?" she asked in a melodic voice. The boys were instantly mesmerized by her appearance.

" We would like to ask you about Neil, the hero you're mentoring." Theresa said.

" Neil, eh? He's such a good looking boy. I'm not sure where he is though. Perhaps you should talk to the Oracle. He might be able to help you." Aphrodite replied.

Atlanta and Theresa dragged the boys out of the room. " Okay, let's go talk to that oracle." Theresa ordered. Everyone followed her into town, where they found the Oracle by a magazine stand.

" I knew you would come here sooner or later." the Oracle said. He was a bald man with round framed sunglasses to hide his glowing aqua blue eyes. " How can I help you?" he asked.

" Do you know where we can find the last guardian?" Theresa asked.

" The ability to find him is within you." he replied. Theresa began to see something that was most unclear. " However, you are still learning how to use your powers. You can find him at the old train station, west of here." he said.

Neil was posing for pictures by the train station. His performance was interrupted by Cronus. " I thought this was a closed set." Neil whined.

" At last, I found you." Cronus said. " Are you an agent?" Neil asked.

" Yes. In fact I'm the top agent of the entertainment industry." Cronus lied.

" Where do I sign?" Neil asked.

" Stop right there, Cronus!" Jay shouted.

" Don't worry, my body guards will hold off your fans. Let's discuss your roll in an upcoming film at my place." Cronus said, showing Neil his black limousine. Neil didn't hesitate to jump right in. Cronus took the passenger seat and the limo drove away. Jay and the others were left to fight the titans, Cronus' minions. Herry slammed two of the titans into a pile of coal. Atlanta threw her eagle claw trap and it tied itself around a red titan's legs. The titan lost his balance and fell into the pile of coal with the other two. Theresa started up an old train and forced it to crash into the three titans.

" Not bad." Atlanta said.

" Yeah, good work, but it looks like Cronus took Neil with him when he escaped." Jay said. Theresa used her powers. In a blurry vision, she saw where Cronus had taken Neil.

" They're at a penthouse in the city." Theresa said.

" Cronus can afford a penthouse?" Herry asked.

" Duh. He's a god. He can make money out of thin air." Atlanta said. The six of them piled into Herry's truck and headed into the city. In Cronus' penthouse, he cast a spell on a pool of water. Once Neil looked at his reflection, he was forced to be stuck like that. Cronus went inside the penthouse and chuckled deeply. " A descendent of Narcissus as a hero? The gods and goddesses must be out of their minds." Cronus said to himself.

The six guardians made their way into Cronus ' penthouse. The group split up and searched the main room. " I am totally getting a pad like this one day." Atlanta said.

While Theresa searched around, she began to sing. " I am sorry that I'm not honest. I can only say it in my dreams. My thoughts are about to short circuit. I want to see you right now. The moonlight is so sad, I want to cry. I can't even call you, midnight is the time. What can I do? I have complex feelings. My heart is a kaleidoscope. We are guided by the light of the moon. We meet by Fate again and again. There are many twinkling constellations, that seem to foretell love's whereabouts. We exist in the same timeline, in a miracle romance." She stopped singing as she picked up a book with Cronus ' face on it. " Cronus wrote something?" Theresa thought in surprise as she set the book back down.

A deep voice came from within the room. " Gomen ne sunao janakute. Yume no naka nara ieru. Shikou kairo wa shooto sunzen. Ima sugu aitai yo. Nakitaku naru you na moonlight. Denwa mo dekinai midnight. Datte junjou doushiyou. Haato wa mangekyou. Tsuki no hikari ni michibikare. Nando mo meguriau. Seiza no matataki kazoe uranau koi no yukue. Onaji kuni ni umareta no. Mirakuru romansu." From their individual spots, they looked around for the owner of the voice.

Cronus sprang out from the shadow of a lamp and attacked. He kneed Herry in the stomach and kicked him out the window onto the large patio where Neil sat gazing into the pool of water. Archie deployed his whip and tried to fight him. Cronus caught the whip with his bare hand. He swung Archie around and slammed him into the coat rack, causing an injury. Theresa lunged at him from behind and tightened her arm around his throat. Cronus removed her arm and threw her into the love seat. The love seat fell backwards and so did Theresa. Jay pulled out his sword and Cronus made his scythe appear in his hand. They clashed their weapons into each other violently. Cronus spun Jay's sword around, causing Jay's wrist to ache, causing his hand to let of the sword. The sword flew to the side and skidded across the room. Cronus kicked Jay in the chest and he slammed into the wall. Atlanta threw her eagle claw trap at him. Cronus caught it and threw it back. The trap caught her ankles, causing her to fall. Cronus appeared where Theresa was in less than a quadrillisecond. He picked her up by her waist and pinned her against the wall. He touched the tip of his scythe's blade against her cheek. " What is it that you are not honest about? What is it that you can only say in your dreams?" he asked, referring to the song she sang. Theresa closed her eyes to avoid his cold, deadly gaze. A vision appeared in her mind.

 _Cronus stood a few feet away. No one else was there. He was shirtless and she could see his finely toned Greek god muscles. He was gesturing for her to come close to him with his index finger._

Theresa's eyes shot open and she almost gasped out loud. " What the hell was that?" She thought. Her focus was back on Cronus, trying to look for signs of his next move.

" Leave her alone, Cronus!" Archie shouted from behind him. He released his whip and it tied around Cronus. Archie yanked him backwards and slammed him on the ground. On the patio, Herry lifted Neil away from the pool of water, causing the spell over him to be broken.

" You okay, little bud?" Herry asked.

" What's going on?" Neil asked. Theresa and Archie kicked Cronus onto the patio. Cronus pushed up on his hands and jumped to his feet. He made a scythe appear in each hand. He had a cut on his face from Archie's whip.

" You mortals disgust me." he said.

" Good!" Theresa and Archie shouted back. Theresa kicked Cronus over to Neil. Neil moved out of the way and Cronus fell from the building's roof. Atlanta and Jay recovered from their defeated state.

Jay patted Neil's shoulder. " Not bad, Neil." Jay said. " What are talking about? You just killed my agent!" Neil whined. They looked down to see Cronus using his scythes to climb up the side of the building.

" Okay, time to go." Jay said. Herry threw Neil over his shoulder and they all sprinted towards the penthouse elevator. " Come on, Come on, come on." Jay said while frantically pressing the elevator button.

" Wouldn't it be faster to take the stairs?" Theresa asked.

" No one has enough energy to race down ten flights of steps." Atlanta replied.

" Good." a deep voice said from behind them. Herry turned around and pointed at the owner of the voice.

" Aah! It's Cronus!" he screamed. Finally, the elevator doors opened. The seven heroes rushed inside the elevator. Atlanta pressed the close door button at sonic speed and, by good old grace, the elevator door shut before Cronus could get them.

All of them sighed in relief. Jay's communicator rang, which startled everyone. Jay pulled it out and answered it. Odie's image appeared on the screen. " Do you guys got Neil?" Odie asked.

" You tell me." Jay said, letting Odie see Neil from his communicator. Neil was looking into the mirror and the elevator lights reflected onto the mirror, blocking Odie's view.

" I can't see, can you tell him to remove his mirror. It's reflecting the light... Wait, that gives me an idea. Meet me at the solar energy generator. I'll explain when you get there." Odie said, hanging up.

Jay gave a confused look. " Anyone know where that is?" He asked. " A few miles northwest of the power generator Cronus was at." Theresa replied. When the elevator came to the bottom floor, all of them sprinted out of the building and piled into Herry's truck. Herry started it up and sped away from the building, headed northwest. Everyone sighed in relief.

" Let me be the first to say that I'm glad Cronus didn't catch us." Atlanta said.

" Amen sister." Herry said.

They traveled along the interstate until they found the solar energy generator. Odie stood there waiting for them. " Explanation please." Jay said.

" It simple. The planet ring is made of ice, so if we reflect the sun onto it, the ring will melt and cease to exist." Odie said. He waited for the right moment and lifted up the solar energy generator's mirrors. The mirrors reflected the sun's light and melted away the planetary ring. Everyone sighed in relief.

" You guys got lucky." A cold voice from behind them said. They turned around, expecting Cronus; instead, there was a man with black parted hair and royal sapphire eyes. He also had a long dragon tail.

" Who are you?" Atlanta asked.

" I am Lucifer Flamirador, and all of you took a huge risk saving the world from my coin toss." He said, before disappearing in sheets of black magic.

" Who was he?" Atlanta asked.

" That was Lucifer, the god of apocalypse. He determines a planet's end by flipping an ancient Spanish coin. If it lands with the side of La Muerte, death, facing up, he will bring forth the apocalypse. Then his wife, Saturn, will appear and bring about the world's destruction." Theresa explained.

" How do you know all this?" Archie asked.

" I study." she replied.

After watching the sunrise, the seven guardians went to New Olympia. They stood on the balcony of the building together. Theresa looked out into the horizon, thinking about the vision she had about Cronus.

" Cheer up, everything's cool." Archie said.

" For now; but Cronus is still out there." Jay said.

" Yeah, he's out there alright." Odie said, causing everyone except Herry and Theresa to laugh.

" I don't get it." Herry said. Atlanta looked over at Theresa.

" Hey, you okay?" Atlanta asked.

" Yeah, it's just that I had a vision about Cronus and I'm kind of concerned about it." Theresa replied.

" Well, I got time." Atlanta said.

Theresa chuckled sweetly. " To be honest, I don't think I should tell you until I figure out what it means." Theresa said.

" It's all about Cronus. What about me? My good luck saved us all." Neil said, causing everyone to laugh.

" Let's get some rest. Who knows how early the Cronus causes chaos." Theresa said. All of them headed to their dorms. Theresa changed into a tank top and shorts for pajamas and sat on her bed. " Hey, Atlanta, why do I get the feeling Cronus knows where we're staying?" Theresa asked.

" I don't know. Now that you mention it, I have that same feeling too." Atlanta replied. Both of them climbed under the blankets of their separate beds.

" He could be here any time he pleases. I just hope I see him before he sees me." Theresa thought, before going to bed.

 _I am sorry that I'm not honest. I can only say it in my dreams. My thoughts are about to short circuit. I want to see you right now._

At about six in the morning, Cronus used the secret passageway from the underworld to sneak into New Olympia. Everyone was deeply asleep as he crept through the building. He went down the southwestern corridor to Theresa and Atlanta's room. He entered the room silently and stood beside the bed Theresa slept in. He made a chair appear next to her bed and sat in it. He placed his hand on her forehead and stirred a little before drifting back to sleep. " With the magic I learned in the previous times, looking into her mind will be child's play." He thought, chuckling to himself. He closed his eyes and looked into her mind._

 **A/N: Can you believe what's happening? Can you believe what Theresa saw in her vision? I know some of you guys might think Cronus and Theresa are a difficult couple to do, but if you use your imagination... Oh who am I kidding, it took me three weeks to finish this story. Anyways, please review.**


	3. Pendulum Dreams

A/N: Here it is, the 3rd chapter. FINALLY! Can you believe what Theresa saw? Crazy, right? This one is called Pendulum Dreams. It is based off of the episode where Cronus kidnaps Herry's grandma. Back to you, Luci.

Lucifer:" Don't call me that."

A/N: Just do it.

Lucifer:" Fine! Pehime Elepiona does not own Class of the titans or any other characters or TV shows that may be owned.

A/N: Kay, let the games begin._

 _Theresa's Dream_

 _It was the same as her vision. Cronus stood only a few feet away. He was shirtless, showing off his Greek god muscles. Only this time, he called her by name. " Theresa." he called in a voice that was deep, but smooth and gentle. He was gesturing for her to come closer to him with his index finger._

" _What the fuck is happening?!" her thoughts screamed. Cronus came over to her and began whispering in her ear. " Gomen ne sunao janakute. Yume no naka nara ieru. Shikou kairo wa shooto sunzen. Ima sugu aitai yo." He sang, serenading her. The song made her heart leap in her chest. She felt that she should sing too._

" _I am sorry that I'm not honest. I can only say it in my dreams. My thoughts are about to short circuit. I want to see you right now."_

Theresa gasped and woke up. Then she sighed in relief. " Thank goodness, it was just a dream." she said to herself. She felt magic in the air and closed her eyes. She had a vision that Cronus was right there next to her bed. She raced over to Atlanta and shook her awake.

" What the hell, Theresa?" Atlanta asked.

" Cronus was here this morning!" Theresa shouted.

" Where?" Atlanta asked.

" He was right by my bed. I saw it in a vision." she replied.

" Was he like watching you sleep or something?" Atlanta asked.

" I don't know what he was doing! He was just sitting there next to my bed!" Theresa yelled.

" Creepy." Atlanta said. Jay and the other boys entered the room.

" What's going on?" Jay asked.

" Cronus was here this morning sitting next to my bed!" Theresa screamed, freaking out a bit.

" She had a past vision." Atlanta explained.

" She can see the past too? Cool." Odie commented.

" Cronus was watching you sleep? That's wierd." Archie said.

" Duh, it's Cronus." Neil said.

" We better go tell Hera." Jay said.

The seven guardians went to the front room with the the two sofas and single coffee table. Hera was there with Hercules and Artemis.

" What are you all doing up so early?" Hera asked.

" Theresa had a vision that Cronus was in her room this morning." Jay said.

" I guess he was like watching her sleep or something." Atlanta said.

" This is not good. If Cronus was here, that means he knows you're here, which makes this place no longer safe." Hera explained.

" Where else can we go?" Jay asked.

" I want to take you all to Olympus, but you are not destined to go there yet." Hera said.

" We get to go to Olympus one day? Sweet." Atlanta commented.

" Let's just focus, please. Why was Cronus watching Theresa sleep and he didn't kill her?" Odie asked.

" That's a very good question. Unfortunately, only Cronus knows the answer. Unless I can look into his mind." Persephone said as she entered the room.

" Theresa said she had another vision yesterday too." Atlanta explained.

" That's right. I had the same vision in my dream, only there was more added to it. I really need to find out what it means." Theresa said.

" Come with me, darling. I can look into your visions and tell you what it means." Persephone said.

" Alright, everyone else, head to the house on 4th Street in the city. Athena will be awaiting you with breakfast prepared." Hera said.

Persephone lead Theresa to her room where there were many plants. On the wall in the front of the room, there were personifications of the four seasons. Persephone had Theresa sit on a Greek lounging chair. " All I will do is put my hand on your forehead and look into your mind. Are you ready?" Persephone asked.

" Sure." Theresa replied. Theresa closed her eyes and relaxed as Persephone looked into her mind. This caused Theresa to have a different vision.

 _Persephone had just informed her about the procedure of looking into her mind. Suddenly, Persephone grasped her by the shoulders and transformed into Cronus. " Now I know what you can only say in your dreams." he said, before laughing menacingly._

Theresa screamed and she woke up. " Sheesh, Theresa, you didn't let me get very far. I saw that you know. Do you not trust me?" Persephone asked.

" I trust you. It's Cronus I don't trust." Theresa replied.

" I'm joking, dear. That was just your powers informing you to be careful and telling you that Cronus can shape-shift." Persephone explained. Theresa relaxed again as Persephone now looked at her first vision of Cronus and her dream vision. Persephone woke Theresa up after she was finished.

" Oh dear, those were concerning visions indeed." Persephone said.

" Do you know what they mean?" Theresa asked. Persephone thought for a second.

" All I can get from those visions is that your subconscious is speaking to you. I'm not sure, but I think you might have some kind of subconscious yearning." Persephone replied.

" Yearning as in desire, or something else?" Theresa asked.

" I'm not sure. You should talk to Hypnos or one of his sons. Or perhaps you should talk to Eros. Sometimes he puts desire in people's dreams." Persephone said.

" So I'm stuck with the fact that I might actually be yearning for Cronus?!" Theresa shouted.

" Calm down. My analysis may not be accurate. That's why I told you to see Hypnos and his sons and Eros." Persephone explained. Theresa left the room, feeling as lost as ever. She was on her way to Athena's place when she heard a deep voice.

" I know what your dreams mean." he said.

" Cronus." Theresa hissed.

" Yes, it's me. In the flesh I might add." he said, smirking deviously.

" How do you know about my dreams?" Theresa asked.

" It was child's play. Reading your mind was easier than counting to zero." he replied.

" Okay, so spill." she demanded.

Cronus shook his index finger at her. " All I will tell you is that you've been singing it. It is something you're not honest about. Something you can only admit in your dreams. Psychologists call it the psychoanalysis theory. It explains that a person's true feelings are hidden in the unconscious and can be revealed through the subconcious; their dreams." Cronus explained.

Theresa stuck her tongue out at him and marched down the street to Athena's house.

" Finally!" Atlanta said as Theresa entered the kitchen.

" You won't believe who I ran into on the way here." Theresa said.

" Was it Cronus?" Odie asked.

" Yeah. How'd you know?" Theresa asked.

" You looked really frustrated." Odie replied.

" So, Theresa, Atlanta tells me that old Father Time was watching you sleep." Athena said, opening up a conversation.

" Yeah, apparently he was reading my mind too." Theresa said.

" So, he knows about your vision?" Atlanta asked.

" My dream vision too." Theresa said.

" Cronus is so creepy." Atlanta said.

" No argument there." Athena said.

After breakfast, the heroes went to New Olympia. They were in the main room with Kampe, the jailer of Tartarus. She was half snake and half scorpion.

" Hey, Kampe, what can you tell me about Cronus?" Theresa asked.

" He's a pain in the rear. He wasn't effected at all by being imprisoned at Tartarus." Kampe replied.

" Maybe he just had a really good poker face." Atlanta said.

" Does he have any weaknesses or unknown powers?" Theresa asked.

" Now, you know I can't tell you that. You have to research it on your own." Kampe replied.

" Has anyone seen Herry?" Archie asked. Suddenly, Herry came rushing into the room carrying a little black present box with moons and stars on it.

" Guys, Cronus took Nanna." Herry said.

" How do you know it was Cronus?" Jay asked. Kampe took the box and smelled it.

" It's Cronus alright, with an added scent of cleanliness." Kampe said.

" Gross. Cronus plus shower equals shower head vomiting." Atlanta commented.

" The box says gift of fire, so I'm guessing Cronus is going somewhere that has something to do with Prometheus." Odie said.

" Like the temple of Prometheus?" Theresa suggested.

" Exactly." Odie replied.

" Then I shall set you guys a portal." Hermes said.

Hermes set up his portal to take the guardians and Kampe to the temple of Prometheus. They went to the portal and began their hike up a mountain Cronus had Herry's grandma bound in chains ready to feed to a red gryphon. " You know sonny, if you had some manners, you would be with a beautiful young girl instead of these hideous creatures." Nanna said.

" Leave Nanna alone, Cronus!" Herry yelled.

" Not now, we're talking. Stay out of adult business. The reason why I don't have a beautiful young girl is not because of my behavior." Cronus said to Nanna.

" Could've fooled me." Atlanta said.

" The reason is because she was killed by the god, Chaos." Cronus explained.

" I'm sorry for your loss, but that doesn't give you a reason to kidnap old ladies." Nanna replied. Theresa used her powers to release Nanna from her bonds. Nanna joined the group of heroes.

" I didn't know Cronus was a widow." Atlanta said.

" Where'd you learn how to do that?" Jay asked.

" Don't know, it just came to me." Theresa replied.

" I suppose this is the point where I get going." Cronus said as he created another portal. He looked back at Theresa.

" By the way, Theresa, see you in your dreams." Cronus said. He laughed menacingly and left through the portal.

" Oh well, I'll get him next time." Kampe said.

" By the way,what did he mean?" Kampe asked Theresa.

" I had a dream vision about him and he found out by reading my mind while I was asleep." Theresa replied._

 **A/N: The plot is unfolding. But seriously, Cronus is a stalker.**

 **Cronus: " It's your fault. You wrote this story.**

 **A/N: I know** _ **( evil grin)**_


	4. Ballad of Venus

A/N: That chapter went well. This next one is called Ballad of Venus. This is the chapter where things get crazy. You have been warned. Okay, Kampe, it's your turn.

Kampe:" Pehime Elepiona does not own class of the titans or any other characters that are owned."

A/N:Let the story continue._

 _Cronus came towards her. Theresa tried to back away, but her mind would not let her. Cronus draw the palm of his hand across her cheek. " Why do I feel so warm?" Theresa wondered. He was extremely close to her, his face only a few inches away from her's._

Theresa screamed and woke up from her dream. She saw Cronus sitting on a chair next to her bed with his hand on her cheek. Theresa screamed again and moved away from him. " What the fuck, Cronus!" Theresa shouted.

" You have very interesting dreams." he replied calmly.

" Why the hell are you touching me while I'm asleep?" she asked, drawing her blanket close to her.

" You wanted me to. Otherwise you wouldn't have been dreaming about it." he replied.

" You're such a creep, Cronus." Theresa said.

" You know, I could make your dreams come true. We do have all the time in the world." Cronus said. Theresa noticed that the clock on the wall was stopped.

" Time stop doesn't effect us, Cronus." Theresa said.

" It does when I stop time completely. The only reason you're not effected is because I sprinkled the sands of time upon you. This allows you to move freely while time is frozen." Cronus explained.

" Go away." Theresa said. Cronus got up from his chair and crossed his arms like a child.

" You're no fun." he said, before disappearing through a portal. Time resumed normally after he left. Theresa got up from her bed, leaving a note that explained she would be at Athena's.

At Athena's house, Theresa waited in the kitchen. Athena didn't come in until about seven o'clock. " What are you already doing here so early?" Athena asked.

" Cronus froze time and was touching my face while I was asleep. So I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep after he left." Theresa replied.

" Nobody has ever dreamt about Cronus before. He might find you fascinating." Athena said. " Doesn't he ever sleep?" Theresa asked.

" Cronus never sleeps. Except for when he's lazy. He IS the god of time after all." Athena replied. Around eight o'clock, the other guardians came into the kitchen.

" What made you take off so early?" Atlanta asked.

" Cronus. He was touching my face while I slept. I woke up and he had time frozen and I was allowed to move freely." Theresa explained. She shuddered in disgust.

" I understand what you mean, Theresa." Atlanta said.

After breakfast, the heroes gathered in the library at New Olympia. Theresa searched for a book that would tell them about Cronus. She searched nearly every shelf. Someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned and saw a man with parted red hair and blood ruby eyes. He wore a golden royal suit with golden epaulets upon his sholders, a red shawl going diagonal across his suit, and honorary medals of all sorts. He also had an apricot colored dragon tail. " Is this what you had in mind?" he asked, showing her a huge book with Cronus' name on the cover.

" That's exactly what I needed, thanks." Theresa replied. She took the book from him and nearly fell over. Turns out, the book was incredibly heavy. Once she had a good grip on the book and regained her balance, she saw that the man who gave her the book had disappeared. " That's wierd. I could've sworn... never mind." Theresa said to herself. She brought the book to the table where her fellow guardians sat. She slammed the book on the table and sighed in relief. The other guardians read the cover.

" Theresa, why did you bring us a book about Cronus?" Atlanta asked.

" If we are going to defeat Cronus, we'll need to learn more about him. I'm hoping this book will tell us about his powers, weaknesses, and so forth. If we learn about all that, we can find ways to reverse his powers, prevent him from escaping, and defeat him." Theresa explained.

" Slow down, Theresa, you're talking way too much. We're too young for a three hour college lecture." Atlanta said.

" Theresa's right though. The more we know about Cronus, the less time it'll take for us to defeat him." Odie said. Theresa opened the book and turned to the first chapter.

" It says that Cronus was the son of Uranus, the sky, and Gaia, the earth. He overthrew his father with his scythe, cutting him up into little pieces. Cronus became the universe's ruler. He was married to, Rhea, the ground, and fathered many children. It was prophecized that he would be overthrowed by his children, so to prevent the prophecy, he devoured them after birth. The children he did not devour were Endymion and Pluto. Zeus had been hidden and he forced Cronus to puke up his siblings." Theresa said, having read from the book.

" Gross! Why would Rhea want to stay married to that guy?" Atlanta asked.

" She didn't stay married to him for long because she was killed by the god, Chaos. Anyways, it says that Cronus was imprisoned in Tartarus for his heinous crime." Theresa said.

" What about his powers?" Odie asked.

" The book says that he has pages of listed powers." Theresa replied.

" Maybe we can get a shorter version from Hera." Jay suggested.

The guardians went to Hera, who stood in her gazebo, petting a peacock. " What can I do for you?" Hera asked.

" We found out about Cronus, but we could use a less tiring list of his powers." Theresa explained.

" Let me see that." Hera said. Theresa handed her the incredibly large book.

" This isn't part of our collection. Where'd you get this?" Hera asked.

" Some red haired guy handed it to me in the library." Theresa replied.

" Did you say red haired?" Hera asked.

" Yeah, why?" Theresa asked.

" Artemis!" Hera yelled. Artemis came running into the room.

" What is it?" Artemis asked.

" We are in a state of code serious." Hera replied.

" Uh oh. This is bad." Artemis said. She pressed a large red button on the wall, but nothing happened. " It's not working!" Artemis screamed as she began to panic.

" What's going on?" Atlanta asked. A smooth yet firm voice entered the room.

" Is this how you treat all your visitors, Hera, or is it just me?" The voice asked.

The same man from the library stood about a couple yards behind Hera. She turned around to face him. " Am I considered that big of an emergency?" he asked.

" Lord Romanov, we were not expecting you." Hera replied.

" Who?" Atlanta asked.

" I get it now." Theresa said.

" What?" Atlanta asked. Everyone merely ignored her.

" What are you doing here?" Hera asked.

" Let's just say, I decided to drop in." Lord Romanov replied.

Suddenly, Hermes came flying in from his office. " I've got messages! Hera, Lord Romanov is coming." Hermes said.

" It's a bit late for that, Hermes." Lord Romanov said.

" Oh hey, Lord Romanov. Sorry, but I haven't quite gotten a hang of the whole email thing. I tell ya, keeping up with modern technology is hard." Hermes explained. Hermes flew around delivering the messages.

" Theresa, this one's for you." Hermes said.

" How did my father get your email? Now he's going to know everything." Theresa said.

" It's not from your father, it's from Cronus." Hermes explained. " Cronus?! How did he get your email?" Theresa asked.

" Well, hermes olympus is not hard to find. Also, apparently he can send me messages without my permission." Hermes said.

" That's how email works, genius." Lord Romanov said sarcastically.

" What does it say?" Atlanta asked as Hermes handed Theresa the note.

" Meet me at the temple of Prometheus. You must come alone. If you bring the others, I will kill them." Theresa said, reading the message from Cronus.

" Does that mean he's gonna eat us?" Herry asked.

" Based on what I heard, there's a possibility." Odie replied.

" Why the hell does he want to see me alone?" Theresa asked.

" I don't know, the message didn't say." Hermes said.

" Well... never mind, I'm not going to spoil it for you guys." Lord Romanov said.

" Wait, you know what's gonna happen?" Atlanta asked.

" Duh, I know everything." Lord Romanov replied. " I should go, before I accidentally reveal what's gonna happen." Lord Romanov said, before disappearing.

" Hey, Theresa, who was that guy?" Atlanta asked.

" That was Lord Romanov. He's the ruler of the universe from Olympus. He's known to have little to no sense of humor from time to time. He also murders people who do extremely bad things. That's why everyone's afraid of him." Theresa explained.

Theresa looked over at Hermes. " Okay, Hermes, set the portal for the temple of Prometheus." Theresa ordered.

" Wow, you sound like Lord Romanov when you give orders. No wonder no one objects to your methods." Hermes said.

" Just go!" Theresa shouted, causing the room to shake.

" Okay, okay, I'm going." Hermes replied.

" New power?" Herry asked in a whispering tone.

" I guess." Odie whispered back. They all went to Hermes' office where he set the portal for the temple of Prometheus.

" When you go through the portal, I'm going to close it behind you. When you want to come back, just contact us, okay?" Hermes asked.

" Okay." Theresa replied.

" Are you sure about this?" Jay asked.

" Don't worry, if I'm as much like Lord Romanov as Hermes says, I'll be untouchable." Theresa replied.

" No offense, Theresa, but I doubt Cronus will find you untouchable." Atlanta said. Theresa went through the portal and Hermes closed it behind her.

Theresa began her walk up the mountain. She came to corroded temple with an empty Olympic torch in front of it. Cronus stood in front of the temple waiting for her. " What do you want, Cronus?" Theresa asked.

" I just want to talk to you." Cronus replied in a voice that was deep and smooth. He came close to her and brought his lips to her ear. " Relax, I won't hurt you. Well, at least I'll try not to." Cronus whispered. He stepped back a little and revealed Theresa's communicator as he deactivated it. Using his telekinetic powers, he put the communicator in the unlit Olympic torch.

" You little pocket picker." Theresa said.

" Thanks, I learned from the best." Cronus replied. He came closer to her.

Theresa felt her hands go warm as if she was holding fire. " What did you want to talk about?" Theresa asked.

" This." Cronus replied. Without warning, his lips embraced her's. He laced his arm around her waist and drew her close to him. His tongue entered her mouth and began to flirt with her's. Theresa's eyes widened in surprise. She hadn't expected this. " What's happening? Why am I kissing Cronus?" Theresa thought.

After a while, Cronus released her lips from his. Theresa's heart was racing in her chest. She was almost speechless. " You didn't dream about this yet, but you were close." Cronus said. He drew her closer to him and he put his mouth on her's again. He put his other arm on her upper back and pulled her against him. He tilted his head to the side slightly and his tongue entered her mouth with full accuracy. Theresa's eyes suddenly felt heavy and she closed them. She unconsciously laced put her right hand on his shoulder and her left hand on the back of his neck, holding him in place. Crocus french kissed her deeply and Theresa's mind began to let her current emotions take over. A strange warmth exploded from her heart and filled the rest of her body. " Why do I feel so warm?" Theresa wondered. She finally gave up and let Cronus french kiss her passionately. Cronus pulled away from her, but Theresa was unconsciously biting his lower lip. She held him in place and her mouth embraced his. Her tongue was in his mouth and his tongue was in her's. Passion was building up between them quickly.

Cronus move away from her lips and put his mouth on her neck. He gently and harshly bit into her neck. Another warm, pleasuring feeling exploded within Theresa. She bit her lower lip and held Cronus closer to her. " Cronus." she whispered. Cronus did the same to her collar bone as he had done to her neck. Theresa gasped in desire. " What's happening?" Her mind wondered weakly. Theresa brought his face up to her's and pressed her lips against his. She shoved her tongue in his mouth and made out with him swiftly and passionately. He pulled away from her and she gasped for air.

" Let's take this somewhere more private." Cronus said, before teleporting them to the depths of the inside of the temple.

Let's just say, one thing lead to another. " It's best if you don't tell anyone about this. If you do, I'm sure they'll shun you as a traitor." Cronus said.

Theresa thought for a moment. " So this'll just be a secret between us?" She asked.

" Yes; and if you don't mind, we could continue this as a secret relationship." he replied.

" You mean, you want to see me again?" Theresa asked.

" Yes. Did you seriously think this was a one time thing?" Cronus asked.

" I assumed so." she replied. Cronus shook his head.

" Clearly you didn't know that gods are different from mortals." Cronus said.

" I guess I'm still learning." Theresa replied.

Cronus returned them to the front the temple on top of the mountain. He gave Theresa's communicator back to her. Theresa and Cronus kissed one last time before she headed back down the mountain. She could feel her heart pounding against her chest. Her face was flustered as she replayed what happened between her and Cronus. She was breathing harshly from her heart beating against her chest. She sighed lovingly as she thought about Cronus some more. " Come to think of it, I felt this way about him in my dreams. I guess Persephone was right." Theresa thought. She reactivated her communicator. " Alright, everyone, I'm coming back." she said. Hermes made the portal appear and she went through it to New Olympia.

" What happened?" Atlanta asked.

" Well, Cronus just wanted to talk to me." Theresa lied.

" About what?" Jay asked.

" Yeah, what can you even talk about for two hours?" Archie asked.

" He told me that my dreams are revelations of the future and I cannot reveal them to anyone because it is against Fate's plans for you to know. He also warned me that at times, he will prevent me from using my psychic powers." Theresa lied, again.

" Is Cronus warning us?" Atlanta asked.

" It seems that he is. He also mentioned that he would destroy you all if you attempted to save me from him. I'm not sure why, but he wants to meet me again alone. He said that he'd send the time and day. He said if he caught anyone interfering, he would... cut out and devour your organs while you're still alive. I'm sorry, but meeting with him alone and hearing all that made me sick. I need to get some fresh air." Theresa lied, as she took off, covering over her mouth as if she was about to vomit.

Theresa walked calmly away from Hermes' office and was headed towards Athena's place for lunch. " Quite a performance. Couldn't have lied better myself." a voice from behind her said. Theresa turned around and saw Lord Romanov leaning against the wall. He had a yo-yo in his hand.

" What are you doing here?" Theresa asked.

" I tend to drop in when I'm right about something. You lie very well. My wife didn't think you could handle the pressure. I had faith in you though." Lord Romanov replied.

" What are you talking about?" Theresa asked.

" There's no need to continue your performance, I know about you and Cronus. I knew when you received his letter. I didn't spoil it for you though. Don't worry, I won't tell the others. I can't reveal things that are meant to stay hidden... temporarily anyways." He said.

" Well that's comforting." Theresa said as she continued her walk down the hallway. She turned around to ask him something, but he had disappeared. Theresa crossed her arms and shook her head. She left New Olympia and went to Athena's house.

" So how'd it go with Father Time?" Athena asked.

" Well, he didn't kill me, so I guess pretty well." Theresa said. She thought about her meeting with Cronus and blushed a little. " Why does he make me feel this way?" Theresa wondered.

After a while, the other heroes came into the kitchen. " I'm surprised that you still have an apatite after your meeting with Cronus." Atlanta said.

" You'd be surprised what my stomach can handle." Theresa replied. Everyone sat down and enjoyed Athena's home made fried chicken with mashed potatoes and green beans. Herry shoved down the food and requested seconds. Atlanta somehow managed to handle a full plate after a conversation about Cronus. The conversation just wrapped around Theresa's meeting with Cronus and Cronus devouring his children.

" Stop, please. I'm seriously gonna puke." Atlanta said.

" Okay, we'll change the subject." Odie replied.

" Not yet. Theresa, I heard about your dreams about Cronus from Persephone. Did you figure out what they mean?" Athena asked.

" Cronus said that they were revelations of the future, which worries me." Theresa replied, half telling the truth.

" What happens in your dreams anyways?" Atlanta asked.

" I can't tell you. Cronus said that all people, except oracles, who can see the future are forbidden to reveal it." Theresa lied.

" She's right. Not even Lord Romanov will reveal the future because of that law." Athena said.

" That's actually a law? I thought she was just making it up to avoid telling us." Archie explained.

" Theresa is one of us. If you can't trust her, we might as well not trust you." Jay said. Theresa drank her soda silently as she realized how right Cronus was. Already, one of her friends were starting to think she was a traitor. Later that night, Theresa drifted to sleep knowing that she could never trust her fellow guardians with even the tiniest bit of information.

 _Theresa met with Cronus secretly again. He pulled her close and they began to make out. His tongue entered her mouth and her tongue entered his. They kissed passionately and found comfort in each other's arms. Cronus released her mouth from his._

" _I have to tell you something." He said._

" _What is it?" Theresa asked._

" _I love you, Theresa." He said in all honesty._

" _I love you too, Cronus." Theresa replied, also in honesty. Cronus brought his hand up and stroked her face lovingly._

" _This feels so real." Theresa thought._

Theresa woke up and saw Cronus stroking her face gently. She noticed that he had frozen time again. " You have very cute dreams." Cronus said, trying not to roll his eyes.

" You really do never sleep do you?" Theresa asked.

" I couldn't sleep. I had to see you. You look peaceful in your sleep, even when you're dreaming about me." Cronus said.

Theresa sat up in her bed. " I have other dreams. Why don't you make them come true. After all, we literally have all the time in the world." Theresa said. Cronus pulled her down by her ankles and got on top of her. He threw off the blanket and shoved his mouth against her's. Again, one thing lead to another. " This can go on all night if you want." Cronus said.

" That could be forever with time stopped like this." Theresa said. She was panting and her chest heaved. Her heart beated rapidly. She let Cronus wrap his arms around her. The full length of her body was against his and her head rested on his chest.

" Why would you do that? Why would you pleasure me with such passion?" Theresa asked.

" I love you." Cronus replied with full honesty. Theresa's cheeks turned scarlet. She hadn't expected him to confess his love for her so quickly.

" I love you too, Cronus." Theresa said, also in full honesty. Theresa fell asleep in the warm embrace of Cronus' arms as Venus sung them to sleep.

 _ **Gomen ne sunao janakute. Yume no naka nara ieru. Shikou kairo wa shooto sunzen. Ima sugu aitai yo. Nakitaku naru you na moonlight. Denwa mo dekinai midnight. Datte junjou doushiyou. Haato wa mangekyou. Tsuki no hikari ni michibikare. Nando mo meguriau. Seiza no matataki kazoe uranau koi no yukue. Onaji kuni ni umareta no. Mirakuru romansu, shinjite iru no, mirakuru romansu.**_

 _ **I am sorry that I'm not honest. I can only say it in my dreams. My thoughts are about to short circuit. I want to see you right now. The moonlight is so sad, I want to cry. I can't even call you, midnight is the time. What can I do? I have complex feelings. My heart is a kaleidoscope. We are guided by the light of the moon. We meet by Fate again and again. There are many twinkling constellations, they seem to for tell love's whereabouts. We exist in the same timeline, in a miracle romance, yes I believe in it, a miracle romance.**_

 _Theresa stood by a fountain wearing a white Greek goddess dress. A pair of strong arms embraced her. She turned around and saw that it was Cronus, who wore a black toga with gold bands on his wrist. In one swift move, his lips embraced her's. Theresa threw her arms around him and he laced his arms around her waist. " Is this what love feels like? It feels so wonderful." Theresa thought. The two of them continued to kiss under the moonlight and glittering stars. " Please, let us have a happy ending. Please, let us have a future. Please, let us have each other_ _forever." Theresa prayed, as a shooting star streaked across the night sky.__

 **A/N: They're so cute together... In my opinion. I bet many of you thought I was going to make this very inappropriate, but because of the whole MA thing, I can't** _ **( sorry).**_ **I know everyone's sighing in relief. Please review.**


	5. Musa's Song

A/N: This next one is called Musa's Song. Yes, Musa from the Winx club. Okay, Mr. Serious, take it away.

Lord Romanov:" I'm not that serious. Anyways, Pehime Elepiona does not own Class of the titans, Winx club, Sailor moon or other characters/TV shows that are owned."

A/N: Awesome. Let the games begin. If anyone can guess what movie that quote comes from, I will be your friend for life._

Theresa woke up to the sunlight coming through her window. She rubbed her eyes and took note that Cronus was absent from her bed. She stared out the window sadly.

" That's right, our relationship is secret and time cannot stand still forever." Theresa thought. She slid out of bed and went to the shower. She sighed in relaxation as the water hit her. She thought about the dream she had after falling asleep with Cronus. " That was a strange dream. I wonder if it was a revelation of the future." Theresa thought. After taking a shower, she put on a purple halter top with the same color jeans. She headed to Athena's house for breakfast.

When she switched on the kitchen light, Lord Romanov was there instead of Athena. " Looks like you had a good night." He said.

" You know about that too, eh?" Theresa asked.

" Duh." Lord Romanov said. " When you and Cronus fell asleep, Venus started singing, sitting in her gazebo upon Amour mountain." Lord Romanov explained.

" Was it a love song?" Theresa asked.

" What else would it be, a break up song?" Lord Romanov said arcastically.

" Geez, no wonder people act like it's a state of emergency when you drop in." Theresa said.

Lord Romanov gave her the look that said ' Seriously? Do you really want to go there?', which was him raising his eyebrow and looking unentertained. " The reason why people act like it's a state of emergency is because I am the god of law, politics, paradise, and punishment; emphasis on the punishment." Lord Romanov replied.

" I know. I know all the mythology and stuff. Anyways, why are you here instead of Olympus?" Theresa asked.

" I got bored, so I decided to drop in and tease you about Cronus." He said.

Theresa rolled her eyes. " You're pretty childish for an old guy." She said.

" You're only as young as you feel. Since I don't age, I guess that would be sixteen, because that's when I stopped aging." He explained.

" Can you answer a question for me?" Theresa asked.

" Damn, I was trying to avoid that. What is it?" Lord Romanov asked reluctantly.

" Do we get any special powers to help us protect the world?" Theresa asked.

" Good, a question I can answer without breaking the law. Yes, you do get powers. In fact, you already have them. It will be easy for you to awaken your powers though. For your allies, it will require an awakening of part of their past selves. It's hard to explain." Lord Romanov replied.

After a few minutes, Athena finally came into the kitchen. " It's about time. Theresa will reveal something to you soon. You are forbidden to tell anyone else. That's all I can tell you." Lord Romanov said before disappearing in a streak of light.

" Okay. I thought he wasn't suppose to reveal the future." Theresa said.

" He's also suppose to guide people in the right direction. Anyways, is there something you need to tell me?" Athena asked.

" Stupid Fate... There is something, but it's a long story." Theresa replied.

" I've got time." Athena said. Theresa shook her head.

" I'm guessing the time jokes run in the family." Theresa said.

" Look, sweety, I've been around long enough to know when someone's avoiding the subject." Athena said.

" Okay. I kind of made up the story about what happened during my meeting with Cronus." Theresa said.

" I see. So whatever happened is suppose to be a secret?" Athena asked, trying to get to the point.

" A huge secret. I wasn't suppose to tell anyone, but I guess Fate turned the tide so I could tell you." Theresa said.

" Fate wrote what would happen before the first universe began. When she wrote your story, I suppose she thought that you should at least have someone to tell your secret to. So, what really happened?" Athena asked.

" I met him alone at the temple of Prometheus. He pick pocketed me and deactivated my communicator. Then he kissed me..."

Theresa paused for a few minutes. " It's okay, you can tell me." Athena said, reassuring her.

" At first it shocked me, but the second time, I just couldn't help myself. It felt like my mind just surrendered to him. Then, I just became willing. He was so passionate. He teleported us inside the temple and we did some things." Theresa said, ending her story.

" Not in the temple. Temples are sacred. Anyways, why don't you tell the others?" Athena asked.

" I can't, Cronus believes everyone will shun me as a traitor... and he's right. Look how quick Archie thought I was concealing information. This morning, Cronus stopped time and we messed around a little. He confessed his love for me and I confessed my love for him. Then we fell asleep together. I've never felt like I do when I'm with him. Why didn't I see it before with the recurring dreams of him? I'm crazy aren't I?" Theresa asked.

" For falling in love with Cronus? Yeah. Well, your secret is safe with me, I'm forbidden to tell anyone." Athena said.

" Thanks. If you're wondering, yes, I know Cronus meant it when he said he loved me." Theresa said.

" I know. Cronus may be crazy, but he's no player. If he'd drop the whole villain thing, he might actually amount to being attractive." Athena said.

" Are you kidding? I saw him shirtless in my vision and I freaked out. He was still my enemy at the time too." Theresa replied.

" I can't see you as a traitor, you're too much like Lord Romanov." Athena said.

" A lot of people have been telling me that lately." Theresa said.

Atlanta walked into the kitchen with the other heroes. " What's going on?" Atlanta asked.

" Theresa told me that Cronus was watching her sleep again and I was telling her that she's a lot like Lord Romanov." Athena replied.

" How is Lord Romanov ruler anyways? I thought it was Zeus." Atlanta said.

" He became ruler after the previous universe ended. The ones who live in the universe are retired gods and goddesses. We are universe bound until the end of time. Zeus, however, is universe bound for all eternity. He's on Olympian probation." Athena explained.

" What's he like? Lord Romanov." Atlanta asked. " He's a drill Sargeant sometimes. He's also super serious. He's pretty much invincible, not to mention all powerful. He also loves to throw celebrations." Athena replied.

Suddenly, everyone heard an ear piercing sound. " What is that?!" Atlanta asked.

" What would cause such an awful noise?!" Herry asked.

" Cronus!" Neil said.

" Let's go, we need to find him! Odie, you figure out why Cronus is making the noise!" Theresa ordered. Theresa covered her ears and lead everyone to Hephaestus' room. The sound of his furnace running blocked out the noise.

" What brings ya down here?" Hephaestus asked.

" Cronus is causing some noisy chaos." Jay replied.

" We need to find him soon." Theresa explained. Odie came into the room also.

" As it turns out, Cronus is using the opera theory." Odie explained.

" The what what?" Herry asked.

" Basically, with all this noise, he's going to shatter Earth like glass." Odie said.

Theresa used her powers to locate Cronus. " He's on Mt. Everest, let's move." she ordered. She headed to Hermes' office ahead of everyone.

" I swear, it's like having Lord Romanov as a woman." Hephaestus said. The six guardians laughed before trying to catch up with Theresa.

All of them met in Hermes' office. Hermes set the portal for Mt. Everest and the guardians went through it. They were quite below the top of the mountain so they had to hike the rest of the way. Finally, they found Cronus at the top of the mountain. " How did you find me so quickly?" Cronus asked.

" I used my powers, duh." Theresa said.

" You know, you remind me of my mentor, who taught me everything I know." Cronus said.

" Lord Romanov taught you all this stuff?" Atlanta asked.

" Yes. He also taught me this." Cronus said. He caught them all off guard. Cronus used his powers to blast all of them into the snow. Herry raced towards him, but Cronus used telekinesis to throw him towards the mountain's edge. Atlanta tried to fight him by hand. Cronus blocked all of her moves. He kicked her in the ribs, sending her across the mountain's top. Archie deployed his whip, but Cronus captured it by hand. He swung Archie around and slammed him into Jay. Theresa shoved Cronus to the ground and pinned him down with herself on top of him.

" Isn't it a little too cold for that outfit?" Cronus asked.

" No." Theresa replied.

" Well, I guess it's because of the position we're in." He said.

" You're sick, Cronus. Save your dirty talk for the judge when we send you back to Tartarus." Theresa said.

A serious female voice interrupted them. " That's where he's going alright, if I don't kill him for making such hideous noise." she said. A woman with long black hair and dark blue eyes wearing a red dress floated near the mountain. The other heroes recovered from their defeated states and saw her. " I've had enough of this infernal racket." She said. With her hand, she created a single enormous sound wave that silenced the rest of the noise. Cronus teleported away from the situation while everyone was distracted.

" Damn, I lost him." Theresa said, standing to her feet. The woman looked down on them.

" The other six of you guardians need to focus. The next time you are daunted by Cronus may be your last." she said, before disappearing.

" Who was that?" Atlanta asked.

" That was Musa, the goddess of music. She is one of Lord Romanov's sextuplet daughters. She is universe bound until the end of time by Fate. She stands with her older sister, Bloom, who is ruler of the universe from Sparx." Theresa explained.

" Okay, no more college lectures, let's just go." Archie said. They contacted Hermes, who set up a portal.

They went back to New Olympia. " We were so close to getting Cronus. Musa was right, you guys need to get your act together. To the training room, all of you." Theresa ordered. The heroes trained nearly all day until Theresa decided that they could finish tomorrow. The others made the usual comments and went to bed in their dorm rooms. Theresa fell asleep, thinking about Cronus._

 **A/N: Cronus is adorible. Especially in that episode The Trojan Horse. Totally random thought. I mean, he was playing with gryphon figurines and making a high voice. I can't stop laughing now. Go ahead and review guys.**


	6. Forget Me Not

**A/N: Okay, this next one is based off of the episode forget me not. It's gonna be cute. Okay, Musa.**

 **Musa:" Fine. Pehime Elepiona does not own class of the titans or any other characters/TV shows that may be owned.**

 **A/N: Let the games begin_**

 _Theresa sat in Persephone's room, waiting for her to show up. Suddenly, she felt strong hands massage her shoulders. She knew who it was without looking. " Hey, Cronus." Theresa said. Cronus kissed her neck gently. A moan escaped her mouth as he bit into her neck without hurting her. He came around and sat next to her. Cronus collided his lips with her's. Theresa laced her arms around his neck. She hummed sweetly as they made out passionately._

Theresa woke up and found Cronus kissing her. She moaned softly and embraced him in her arms. Cronus pulled away from her and smiled. " You must like dreaming about me." He said.

" I don't know how to stop." Theresa replied. Cronus slid into the bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

" Did I hurt you today?" he asked.

" No. I actually enjoyed fighting against you, but now I have something else in mind." she replied. Theresa climbed on top of him and one thing lead to another, again. Theresa sighed in satisfaction once Cronus had finished pleasuring her.

" Hey, Cronus?" Theresa asked.

" Yeah?" Cronus asked.

" I love you." she said.

" I love you too." he replied. Theresa fell asleep in the warm embrace of his strong arms.

Theresa woke up alone again and was reminded that her relationship with Cronus was a was tempted by the warmth and comfort she felt to stay in bed. She sighed lovingly as she thought about Cronus. She willed herself to get out of bed and hit the shower. Afterwards, she put on a blue halter top with the same color legging jeans. " I miss you, Cronus." she whispered to herself. She put on the usual white tennis shoes and headed to Athena's place.

Athena was already up and cooking. " Up early again?" Athena asked.

" Honestly, I thought I was on time, but perhaps the sun rose early." Theresa replied. " Well, you sure seem energized." Athena said.

" I guess Cronus gives me power. I don't know what it is, but he makes me feel so happy and awake." Theresa replied.

" It's called love, sweety." Athena said. " I know, but I think it's deeper than that. I believe it's True Love." Theresa replied.

Athena rolled her eyes and chuckled. " Too bad I can't put you in an asylum, you're insane by a milestone." Athena said.

" If this is what it's like to be insane, then yes I am." Theresa replied before sitting down.

Lord Romanov appeared next to the counter. " How's it going?" Lord Romanov asked.

Athena jumped away from the stove and nearly dropped the serving spoon she was using to stir the sausage gravy. " Don't do that." Athena hissed.

" That sausage gravy looks good. What's up?" he asked.

" She's gone insane." Athena replied.

" She's twitterpated too, eh? I'm totally down to eat breakfast with you guys and secretly observe her behavior." Lord Romanov said.

" Too bad the sausages in that gravy are all cut up." Theresa said with a loving sigh. She was clearly in lala land.

Athena threw up her hands in surrender. " That's it, I'm never making sausage gravy or sausages ever again." Athena said as she move over to the table.

" Not even sausage links. At least they can fit in our mouths." Theresa said, as she was still in another world.

" Never, ever again." Athena replied as she left the kitchen. Lord Romanov and Theresa laughed at the same time.

The other heroes came into the kitchen. " What happened? Why did Athena leave?" Atlanta asked.

" You don't want to know." Lord Romanov replied.

" It was about sausages and Cronus." Theresa said. Lord Romanov laughed.

" That's horrible." Odie said.

" You get it?" Theresa asked.

" Unfortunately." Odie replied.

" I don't get it." Herry said.

Atlanta thought for a second. " Gross! Why would you do that?" Atlanta asked.

" It was just a random thought, but the look on her face was hilarious." Theresa replied.

" What are you guys talk in about?" Archie asked.

" What even brought that up?" Atlanta asked.

" I don't know. We were talking about Cronus and I just said too bad the sausages in the gravy are all cut up, and she just vowed to never cook sausages again. Not to mention sausage links." Theresa said, laughing a little.

" Eww! Gross! I get it now." Archie said, acting like he was going to puke. Athena finally came back into the kitchen.

" That was disgusting. So gross, I forgot that I was cooking." Athena said as she turned off the stove and served the food.

" I'll take a lot of sausage." Theresa teased.

" That's not funny. That's just.. gross." Athena said.

" It is funny. The look on your face after that first comment." Theresa replied, laughing.

After a breakfast with a conversation that almost made Odie, Atlanta, Archie, and Athena puke; the seven heroes went to Persephone's room. They were given backpacks with snacks, supplies, and sleeping bags. " Okay, everyone, we're taking a trip to the underworld. You'll be paying a visit to Elysium and you will meet your ancestors." Persephone explained. She lead through the secret passage way which displayed the four seasons.

" Do you think this is how Cronus entered here?" Atlanta asked.

" Yeah, but how does he know about it?" Theresa asked.

" Cronus must have been blessed with the ability to know everything as god of time." Persephone said.

" Since Cronus was mentored by Lord Romanov, does that mean it'll be impossible to beat him?" Odie asked.

" It's possible to beat him and even destroy him, but he'll just be reincarnated; the reason being that without Cronus, time will cease indefinitely." Persephone explained.

They came to an ancient corroded gazebo that marked the way to Persephone's secret passage. " We'll meet here tomorrow, try not to forget." Persephone said. She went on her way to the palace of the underworld. The seven heroes took Charon's boat to the stop that marked the way to Elysium. Jay paid Charon for the ride and the heroes began their journey.

Cronus watched from a pool of green water. " Be careful little ones, you just might forget everything." He said as he summoned an octopus monster to follow them. The monster raised its head out of the river Lythe, but went under again when Theresa looked in that direction.

" You okay?" Jay asked.

" Yeah. I just had a strange feeling that I was being watched." Theresa replied.

Herry took a cup and dipped it in the river. " Yummy." Herry said.

Neil took the cup from him. " Thankyou, I was getting parched." Neil said.

Odie knocked the cup out of Neil's hand. " Don't touch that, it's the river Lythe. One touch and your memory will be wiped clean. You won't even remember who you are." Odie warned.

Suddenly, tentacles grabbed the heroes and held them over the river. Cronus appeared to watch the show. " This'll be fun." Cronus said. Neil's mirror reflected light into the monster's eye and he was dropped safely on the ground. He tripped on a rock and fell backwards into Cronus. Cronus fell into the river and lost his memory. He recollected himself. " Where am I? Who am I?" Cronus asked himself. The monster picked up Neil and threw him to the other side of the river. Cronus saw the heroes in danger. Immediately he thought to help them. The creature picked him up too. Cronus made a scythe appear in his hand, although he had no idea how. He stabbed the creature and it disappeared. The heroes dropped into the river and lost their memories. Cronus threw the scythe to the ground and it disappeared. The heroes recollected themselves and went to the area where Cronus stood.

Neil watched them join Cronus from the other side of the river. " Hey guys!" he yelled.

Cronus looked at Jay. " Friend of your's?" Cronus asked.

" I don't think so." Jay replied.

Theresa and Atlanta looked back at Neil. " He's pretty cute." Atlanta said.

" I don't trust a guy who dresses better than me." Theresa commented.

" You don't? " Atlanta asked.

" I think so." Theresa replied.

" Who are you?" Odie asked Archie.

" I don't know. Who are you?" Archie asked.

Jay stopped everyone. " Does anyone know who they are?" Jay asked. Everyone shrugged.

" Your father?" Cronus asked.

" I don't think he's my dad." Odie said to Herry.

" You could be adopted." Herry said. " There's lights up ahead, maybe we can find someone there who can tell us who we are." Atlanta suggested.

" Well it looks like a long walk, we better get started." Cronus said. The walked a few miles before they stopped walking. A large tree fell towards Theresa. Crocus pushed Theresa out of the way and landed half on top of her and half beside her. He got off of her and offered her his hand. Upon touching his hand, Theresa had a vision of her kissing Cronus, although she did not remember him. Theresa felt a warm powerful force wash over her. " Are you alright?" Cronus asked.

" Yeah." Theresa replied. She took his hand and he helped her up. He held her gently for a while and did not want to let her go. Theresa stood still, wanting him to hold her forever.

They finally let go of each other. Henry decided to move the tree out of the way and discovered his strength. He lifted the tree high above his head. " Wow, I'm strong." Henry said.

Atlanta ran around and discovered her super speed. " Awesome." Atlanta said.

" Okay, so clearly we're not normal, so who are we?" Archie asked. Atlanta looked at her backpack.

" Maybe we're camping or something." Atlanta said.

" Well, we do seem prepared." Odie said.

Theresa snapped out of her trance with Cronus and both of them joined the others. " Perhaps we should rest for a while." Theresa suggested.

" Good idea, some rest might get our brains running again." Odie said.

" I'll get some supplies to get a campfire going." Cronus said, before wandering off in search of supplies. With two stones, he started a campfire with the old dead tree that had almost fallen on Theresa. All of them sat around the warm fire with their sleeping bags.

Theresa sat next to Atlanta. " Hey, you know that guy over there?" Theresa asked.

Atlanta looked over at Cronus. " What about him?" Atlanta asked.

" This may sound crazy, but I think I'm in love with him." Theresa admitted.

" He only saved you once." Atlanta said.

" It's deeper than that. When we touched I had a vision and a powerful feeling washed over me. That feeling was so warm and wonderful." Theresa explained.

" So go talk to him." Atlanta said.

Theresa got up with her sleeping bag and sat by Cronus. " I never thanked you for saving me." Theresa said.

" It was nothing." Cronus said. Theresa felt that feeling again and her cheeks turned scarlet as she gazed at him. Her heart was racing in her chest. Cronus caught her staring at him. Theresa was too entranced and unashamed to look away. Cronus couldn't help but gaze back at her. He looked into her peridot colored eyes.

He felt an overwhelming feeling that made his blood run warm. " You're so beautiful." He whispered to her. Cronus leaned towards her and Theresa leaned towards him. At last their lips collided with one another in a passionate kiss. Theresa laced her arms around his neck and Cronus wrapped his arms around her waist.

Atlanta watched them while the others paid no mind. " Something about this isn't right." Atlanta thought to herself.

Theresa and Cronus pulled away from their kiss. Cronus pulled her close and Theresa rested her head on his torso. She closed her eyes and relaxed.

Cronus looked down upon her lovingly. " I don't remember who she is, but I love her." Cronus thought.

" I don't remember ever feeling like this, but I know it's love." Theresa thought. After Atlanta fell asleep, Cronus put his hand toward the fire. A flame serpent came from the fire and went inside him. Instantly, he regained his full memory. Theresa held him tighter against her. Cronus smiled and rubbed the back of his hand across her cheek. " If I get the others to Elysium, their memories will be gone forever. Then Theresa and I can finally be together." Crocus thought to himself. He slipped away from Theresa and woke everyone up. " Is everyone ready? We need to reach civilization and regain our memories." Cronus said.

" Yeah, we should get moving." Theresa said. Everyone packed up and Cronus lead them to Elysium.

At last the arrived at the gateway to Elysium. Just on the other side of the invisible layer was a paradise field. " Maybe we can find someone over there that can help us." Cronus suggested. Lightning nearly struck Theresa, but Cronus protected her. Theresa had a vision and remembered Cronus. " Are you alright?" Cronus asked.

" Cronus?" Theresa asked. She smiled lovingly at him and he smiled lovingly at her. She wanted so badly for him to lead the others into Elysium, but she knew that Fate would not allow it.

Neil ran towards them. " Wait!" he shouted. He threw the flowers he had in the air. The heroes each took a flower and regained their full memory. Cronus disappeared seeing that his plans had once again failed. The seven heroes crossed into Elysium and met with their ancestors. Achilles explained to Archie about his heel being a weakness. Odie discovered that he inherited his intelligence from Odysseus. Narcissus gave Neil a blue toga after Neil gave him some hair products.

Jay met with his ancestor, Jason. " Good job, Jay. Even without your memories you all fought well." Jason said.

" Thanks." Jay replied.

" There's one more thing. You must trust Theresa even when things don't add up and above all, do not stop her from meeting with Cronus. If you do not abide by these things, everything will end in tragedy." Jason explained.

" I'm not sure if I can sit by while Cronus black mails her into meeting with him alone." Jay said.

" You must. If you interfere, the tragic outcome will become inevitable. We are in the times when we can either stand up to Fate or live out the tragedy." Jason said.

" I'll try to keep that in mind." Jay replied.

Theresa sat by Theseus after sparring with him for a bit. " Theseus, I must confess something to you, but you cannot tell anyone." Theresa said.

" Who am I going to tell? I'm dead, remember? Anyways, what is it?" Theseus asked.

" I've fallen in love with Cronus." Theresa confessed.

" That does not surprise me." Theseus said.

" How?" Theresa asked.

" You're not the first and also it has happened before." Theseus explained.

" It has?" Theresa asked.

" Yes, but that was a long time ago. You see, my wife, Themis, who was named after the titan of law; she set our daughter up to marry Cronus over four thousand years ago. She fell in love with him before receiving this notice. They were going to get married very soon. Her soldiers would often try to stop her from seeing him. They lost their focus and it ended badly. My daughter never got to marry Cronus, the man she loved, instead she died in a war, watching him be dragged off to Tartarus. So the burden was passed down to you or something like that. I suppose you were left with the task of resolving her tragic fate. However, you have your own reasons for loving Cronus." Theseus explained.

" Maybe. I know that I love him because he tries so hard for me. He knows my dreams, emotions, and thoughts. Above all, it is because of my heart. My heart loves him." Theresa said._

 **A/N: Too bad, they could've finally been together. Oh well, I wouldn't allow them to get away with it that easily.**

 **Atlanta:" You made Theresa kiss Cronus!" (Pukes in nearby trashcan.)**

 **A/N: Yeah, I know. Anyways, please review._**


	7. Clock's Diamond Heart

**A/N: This next one is called Clock's Diamond Heart. Okay, Stella since you're coming into this chapter, take it away.**

 **Stella:" Yay! Pehime Elepiona does not own Winx club, sailor moon, class of the titans or any other characters/TV shows.**

 **A/N: This is not gonna end well, but let the games begin._**

 _Theresa met Cronus by a crystal fountain. She wore a white Greek goddess dress and he wore a black toga. " Cronus, perhaps we shouldn't continue seeing each other." Theresa said._

 _" Why?" Cronus asked._

 _" Atlanta and the others won't allow it. I love you, but our relationship could cause a war." Theresa replied._

 _" I'll fight by your side and protect you. I love you." Cronus said. Their lips collided in a passionate kiss._

 _" No, I can't fall in love with him, I mustn't, but it's already too late." Theresa thought._

Theresa woke up and saw Cronus wiping the tears from her eyes. " Cronus." Theresa whispered. She sat up and he sat next to her on the bed.

" That was a strange dream." Cronus said.

" I think it's trying to tell me that our relationship will cause a war or something." Theresa said.

" If it does, I will stay with you, no matter what." Cronus said.

Theresa kissed him on the cheek. " I love you." she said.

" I love you too." Cronus replied. Cronus laid down with her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Theresa fell asleep in his loving arms' embrace.

 _ **Please let us have one more weakend. I pray to God, please give us a happy end. In present, past, and future, I will always be in love with you.**_

Theresa woke up to the sun's light shining upon her. The warmth she felt was from Cronus. To her surprise, he was with her still. " Cronus?" Theresa whispered.

" Yes?" Cronus asked.

" They're going to wake up soon." Theresa replied.

" I wish that mortals weren't so judgemental. Perhaps we could actually be together." Cronus said.

" I know." Theresa replied. She wished the same thing as well. She almost shed tears as Cronus got up and disappeared from the room. " Why won't Fate let us be together?" Theresa thought as she rose from the bed went to the shower. She let out a heartbroken sigh. She wished that she could be with Cronus just a little bit longer. A single tear fell from her cheek. She inhaled deeply to keep herself from sobbing. After her shower, she wiped the tears from her cheeks. Theresa put on a scarlet top on with galaxy colored jeans and her white tennis shoes before heading to Athena's place. She found Athena in the kitchen cooking omelets and bacon with waffles and plain white gravy. " That smell is so strong." Theresa complained.

" Is that bad?" Athena asked.

" I think I might throw up." Theresa said, before fainting to the floor.

The other heroes stood outside Persephone's door. Artemis came out, leaving Theresa alone with Persephone, Athena, and Chiron. " Is she okay? What's wrong with her?" Atlanta asked.

" Chiron hasn't checked her condition yet. Right now, Athena's telling what happened. I think it's best that you guys wait here and leave everything to the professionals." Artemis said. She ran into Hermes on the way to Hera.

" I got a message from Cronus. He wants her to meet him at the temple of Aphrodite." Hermes said.

" Tell him that she's not feeling well right now. Perhaps later." Artemis said.

" What's wrong?" Hermes asked.

" I'm not sure. I'll let you know as soon as I can." Artemis replied. In Persephone's room, Athena, Chiron, and Persephone stood over Theresa , who was unconscious on one of their hospital beds.

" What happened here?" Chiron asked.

" She came into the kitchen and complained about the food smelling strong. She said she was going to puke and then she fainted." Athena explained.

" What's wrong with her, Chiron?" Persephone asked.

" I'll see about that. Be patient." Chiron replied. He put his hands on her and focused his powers. " Strange, I've never felt such a powerful essence." Chiron said.

" What is it?" Persephone asked.

" It must be a brand new crystal from the Great Cauldron. A powerful one too. I've never felt such immense power." Chiron said.

" What do you mean?" Athena asked.

" Well, there's no other way to say this, but Theresa's pregnant." Chiron explained.

Persephone nearly fainted. " What the..? How did this happen? Athena, if you know something, you better tell us!" Persephone said.

" Calm down. I can't tell you. Fate is forbidding it." Athena explained.

" You must tell us. If Fate really forbids it, she will silence you." Chiron said.

" Okay. Theresa and Cronus have been seeing each other secretly." Athena confessed.

" What?! How long has this been going on?!" Persephone asked.

" For quite a while. Since their first meeting alone together. Every morning, Cronus stops time and allows Theresa to move freely so that they can see each other." Athena explained.

" Cronus knows how to enter New Olympia? How come no one alerted me?" Chiron asked.

" Hera knows and we didn't think to tell you." Athena said.

Theresa stirred and opened her eyes. " Why is everyone yelling? You guys make me feel like I have a hangover." Theresa said.

" You're pregnant, Theresa." Chiron said.

" Really?" Theresa asked.

" Yeah and Fate made me tell them everything." Athena explained.

" She's been turning the tide a lot lately. So I'm not surprised." Theresa replied.

A woman with blonde hair, orange eyes, and a perfect silhouette entered the room. " Hey girl. I just heard. Congrats. I also heard that a certain god of time wants you to meet him at the temple of Aphrodite alone." The woman said.

" Let me guess. You're Stella, the goddess of gossip. You're one of Lord Romanov's girls aren't you?" Theresa asked.

" Yep. Guilty as charged. Anyways, gotta go. I have some other things to do. See ya." Stella chanted, before disappearing in an orange ray of light.

" I need to see Cronus." Theresa said.

The other heroes were finally able to see Theresa. " She's alright. It was just a fainting spell." Athena explained.

" She also heard about Cronus' request and has agreed." Persephone said.

" How?" Hermes asked.

" Stella." Chiron replied.

" You don't have to go." Jay said.

" Yes, I do." Theresa replied.

" Great, now I have to email him." Hermes said. Theresa followed Hermes to his office and waited for him to set the portal. At last he set up the portal and she went through. The temple of Aphrodite was on one of the high mountains of Greece. It was decorated with small Cupids and statues of Aphrodite. Cronus waited for her in front of the temple.

" Looks like you got Hermes' message." Cronus said.

" I did." Theresa replied.

"Do you feel better?" Cronus asked.

" Yeah and I can explain." Theresa replied.

Cronus took her by the hand. " Let's go inside first." Cronus said. He lead her through the temple entrance to the main room, which had a statue depicting the birth of Venus.

" There's something I want to ask you." Cronus said.

" Cronus, I need to tell you something." Theresa said.

She was cut off when she saw him on one knee, holding a ring box with a ring with a diamond resembling the Legendary Silver Crystal. " Theresa, will you marry me?" Cronus asked.

Suddenly, Theresa's heart felt heavy and tears began to fall from her eyes. She was almost speechless. " Do you mean it?" Theresa asked. Cronus raised his eyebrow, causing her to laugh. She sighed lovingly and looked at him the same way. " Yes." Theresa said. Cronus slipped the ring onto her left hand's ring finger and stood up.

She gazed at its beauty and giggled. " I guess I owe you a ring now don't I?" Theresa asked.

" I already have one." Cronus said, showing her the engagement ring that her ancestor must have given him. It was a platinum colored engagement ring.

" That must be the ring my ancestor gave you, but the wedding didn't happen." Theresa said.

" Yeah. I think this is the first time I've worn it since they drug me off to Tartarus. You look exactly like her, only she had very long hair." Cronus replied. Theresa gazed at her ring again, trying to believe this was real.

A woman with a mature voice spoke in her mind. " Stop the war. You must stop the war; or you two can never be together." She said.

" That was odd." Theresa thought. Cronus embraced her lovingly. Her heart became heavier and she began to sob tears of joy.

" Stupid hormones." She thought. Cronus rubbed her back gently to console her. " Cronus, I'm pregnant and these are tears of joy." Theresa explained. She continued to sob for quite a while.

The same voice from before entered her mind. " You cannot be together unless you stop the war." She warned again.

Suddenly, the wall of the temple broke and the other six guardians appeared. " Let her go, Cronus!" Atlanta yelled. Green electricity ignited from her hand. " What the..? I have powers?" Atlanta asked herself. Cronus bought up his hand. Black electricity ignited from it and stuck the six heroes. Jay made his shield appear and blocked the attack. The other heroes hid behind him.

Archie jumped in with his hand out and created a thick mist that covered the entire room. " I have powers too?" Archie asked himself.

Cronus stopped the attack because he couldn't see. " What the hell?" He asked. Atlanta grabbed Theresa's hand and pulled her towards the others. " Theresa!" Cronus said.

Her heart jumped at the sound of his voice and she forced away her tears. " Cronus!" She yelled, finally not being able to contain herself.

The heroes pulled her through a portal that Hermes set up. " Theresa, was Cronus behind us?" Atlanta asked.

Theresa was a little shaken up, but she removed her feelings. " Yeah." Theresa replied.

" Are you okay?" Jay asked.

" Just a little shaken up." She replied.

" Why would you let that monster touch you like that?" Atlanta asked.

Theresa started sobbing. " You don't understand! You've never felt the way I do!" Theresa said. She ran off as fast as she could. " Cronus is no monster. The other gods and goddesses are monsters. They're just using us as pawns in their game. They make me sick, all of them." Theresa thought.

That same voice came into her head. " If you want to be with Cronus, you must stop the war before it begins. I can help you, if you say yes." The voice said.

Theresa was considering what the voice said. " Yes. I need your help." Theresa said.

" Then I will grant you the power to stop the war." She replied_

 **A/N: This is not good. The voice she heard was phantom by the way. I'll explain** **more in the story._**


	8. Hidden Agenda-Theresa

**A/N: Yay, another chapter. I think I'm gonna cry by the end of this. This next one is called Hidden Agenda - Theresa and is based off of the episode Phantom rising part 1. Okay, Atlanta, you're up.**

 **Atlanta :" Pehime Elepiona does not own class of the titans, Winx club, Sailor moon, or any other characters/TV shows that are owned.**

 **A/N: Awesome! Let the games begin._**

Theresa returned to New Olympia shortly after her deal with the mysterious voice in her head. She found everyone gathered with Hera in the main room. "Theresa, glad you're feeling better." Hera said.

" So am I. I can't wait to end this." Theresa said.

Odie felt a strange foreboding. " Something's off about her." He thought.

" Good, because we are finally going to declare war on Cronus." Hera said.

" I suppose we're your soldiers in the front line then." Theresa said.

" Well, yes. You're the only ones who can defeat him." Hera explained.

" Isn't he immortal?" Theresa asked.

" Yes, but we can still destroy him. We need to find a way to take his immortality away." Hera said.

" I will not allow that." Theresa thought. A purple phantom appeared and went through Hera,taking her powers and immortality.

" What was that?!" Odie asked. Hera disappeared right in front of their eyes.

" Hermes, you need to track down Cronus. This is his doing." Theresa said.

Hermes went to his office immediately. " Theresa, what's going on?" Athena asked.

" Sorry." Theresa thought. The purple phantom went through Athena, also taking her powers and immortality. She also disappeared right before them.

Persephone tried to use her powers to see what was causing this. She saw Theresa in a purple phantom silhouette with long hair and a dress. " It can't be! Princess Theresa Serenity?!" Persephone asked.

" You will not get in my way again." Theresa said to her telepathically. The Phantom did the same to Persephone. Persephone disappeared as well.

" Hurry, we need to stop Cronus." Theresa said.

Hermes entered the room, finding out that only the seven guardians were there." I found Cronus." Hermes said.

" Are you kidding me? Are you telling me that you could've found Cronus a long time ago?" Atlanta asked.

" Yeah." Hermes replied.

" Is the portal set?" Theresa asked.

" Yes." Hermes said.

" Good." Theresa thought. The purple phantom also took Hermes' powers and immortality. He disappeared right in front of them.

" Hurry, let's go!" Theresa said. The other heroes followed her into Hermes' office and through the portal. They crept into Cronus' lair and found him standing alone in front of a pool of green water.

He turned around and met their gaze. " So, you've found my real lair. You're more clever than I expected." Cronus said.

" This ends here, Cronus. This is war." Atlanta said.

" I guess history does repeat itself after all." Cronus said.

" History will not repeat itself. Not again. Forgive me, Cronus." Theresa said. She summoned the Phantom and it went through Cronus, taking away his powers and immortality.

" Theresa, it's you? You're controlling the phantom?" Jay asked. Theresa became a purple phantom silhouette of a woman with long hair, wearing a dress.

" You all betrayed me, and now I'm going to end this." She declared.

" What are you talking about?" Atlanta asked.

Theresa went down the steps to where's Cronus stood. She rested her hands on her shoulders. " Cronus, you're not a god anymore. Now we can be together without breaking the law. I won't let history repeat itself again. It's because of them that I destroyed the world so long ago with my powers. I died losing you and my heart unleashed the power to destroy the planet. So, I will end this war before it begins; so that this time, we can finally be together. I love you." Theresa said.

" What?!" Atlanta asked.

" You heard me, I love Cronus; and none of you will stop me from being with him." Theresa replied. She created a portal that Cronus once used. " I'm going to end this war now by taking down Zeus. Since he wants to use us as pawns and keep me from Cronus, I will show him what it's like to lose everything one holds so dear." Theresa said. She went through the portal and closed it behind her._

 **A/N: That was probably the shortest chapter. This is not going to end well.**

 **Jay :" What's going to happen?"**

 **A/N: It's going to be tragic. I think I might cry._**


	9. Resolution-Everlasting

**A/N: Oh no. I was trying to avoid this. It's the last chapter. This one is called Resolution - Everlasting and is based off of phantom rising part 2. Well, Fate, since you're appearing in this chapter.**

 **Anacsunamun:" Pehime Elepiona does not own class of the titans, Winx club, sailor moon, or any other characters/TV shows that are owned.**

 **A/N: I do own Fate the character though. Anyways, let the games end. Ha! See** **what I did there?_**

The six remaining guardians stood in place while Cronus sat on the steps. " What the heck just happened?" Neil asked.

" Did she just actually say she loved Cronus?" Archie asked.

" Duh. What did you think was happening everytime we met in secret and while time was stopped? Did you think we were having a tea party?" Cronus asked sarcastically.

" Wait. You know something about this?" Atlanta asked.

" Well I might as well tell you now since our cover is blown. As you know, Theresa and I have been meeting each other alone. What you didn't know is that we've been in love since our first meeting at the temple of Prometheus. We're also engaged to be married." Cronus explained.

" Could it get any worse?" Odie asked.

" She's pregnant." Cronus said.

" I think it just did." Archie said.

" That explains the sobbing and the rampage she just went on." Atlanta said.

Jay's communicator rang and he answered it. " Hello?" Jay asked.

" Jay, it's Hermes. Listen, that's not angry spirit of an ancient Greek princess has possessed her. You guys need to bring her back." Hermes said.

"We will... I hope." Jay said. He hung up on Hermes.

" Hey, where'd Cronus go?" Jay asked.

" He just got up and left." Atlanta said.

" He had Theresa's pendant too." Neil added.

" That means he's headed to New Olympia." Archie said.

" Which also means he's going after Theresa." Odie added.

" Let's go, we need to help Theresa too." Jay commanded.

After finally finding their way out of Cronus' lair, the six heroes made their way back to New Olympia. They saw that Hermes' portal lead to a wilderness next to the ocean. " Looks like Cronus didn't waste any time." Jay commented.

" Maybe he really does love her." Atlanta said.

" Let's go, we don't have much time." She added. All of them went through the portal. They found Theresa by the ocean. She'd just taken Zeus' powers and immortality as well as Poseidon's.

Cronus approached her. " Theresa, you don't have to do this." Cronus said.

" But it's finally over. We can finally be together." Theresa said. Zeus sent his sword spiraling towards Theresa. Cronus jumped in front of her and the sword went right through him. Cronus fell to the ground and whispered his final words. " I love you, Theresa." He said. He let go of his last breath and died.

" Cronus can't die, can he?" Atlanta asked.

" She must have made him mortal." Odie said.

Theresa gazed down at Cronus' motionless body. " We were going to get married. He's dead because of me." She thought. " No!" Theresa screamed. She took Zeus' sword out of Cronus and kneeled next to him. " I'm sorry." She thought. Theresa plunged the sword through her heart and fell on her side next to Cronus. " I love you." She whispered. She breathed her last breath and died also.

 _In the present, past,and future, I will always be in love with you._

 _ **Cronus, you were my first and only true love. I know we will be together someday. No matter how much time passes or how much I don't recognize you, your name will always be in my heart and I will love you eternally.**_

The phantom was released from her body.

Atlanta covered her mouth with both hands and, for the first time, she began to cry. " Why? Why is this happening? Is this where it ends?" Atlanta asked.

The phantom broke into pieces. " Oh great." Odie said.

One of the phantom pieces went to Zeus and restored his immortality and powers. " I'm immortal again." He said. The other pieces went out into the world to restore the other gods and goddesses. Another piece went inside Cronus. He woke up and found Theresa dead. He pulled the sword from her and cradled her in his arms.

He kissed her deeply and passionately. " Reverse Time. Please, Reverse... Time." He thought. A bright aura illuminated her.

" What's that power?" Athena asked. Cronus pulled back from Theresa. The color came back to her face and she gasped for air.

" Cronus?" She asked. She embraced him and lifted herself up to him before kissing him passionately.

The two of them stood by the ocean, gazing at the sunset. Lord Romanov stood beside Fate after having performed their wedding ceremony.

Fate was a woman with black curly hair and green eyes, wearing a winter blue dress. " You really had me going there. I thought for sure that was the end." Lord Romanov said.

" I may be heartless sometimes, but I'm not evil. I know how it feels to die broken hearted. Why would I make them go through that?" Anacsunamun asked.

" Now what?" Lord Romanov asked.

" Time will stop again, but not until January First of next year." Anacsunamun said.

The other heroes watched Theresa and Cronus. " Theresa should grow her hair out until its nice and long. Then she should put in a single long braid." Neil said.

" That actually sounds nice. She should wear a long white greek goddess dress to go with it too." Odie said.

" Okay, now I'm a bit nauseous." Atlanta said.

" Yeah, but we can't stop them. Love will find a way." Neil said.

Atlanta leaned in and whispered to Odie. " I got twenty bucks on her child being a giant squid." Atlanta said.

" I got forty on cyclops." Archie said.

" I got sixty on it being a human looking demigod that can control time; and I bet it's going to be a girl." Herry said.

" Let's see, Cyclopsia or Squidress; Cycloptect or Squidward?" Jay asked, trying to figure out what the names will be. " I got forty on sharktopus." Jay said. Sharktopus is half shark and half octopus.

" I'll go with Herry's idea." Odie said.

" How about three headed dragon?" Atlanta asked. Everyone started laughing.

The heroes packed up their personal belongings at New Olympia and began to head back to their normal lives. Theresa; however, made plans to move in with Cronus in his mansion. They already had all of their legal marriage documentation, provided by Lord Romanov, and a visa debit card with a note that said " spend wisely."

" Good luck, Theresa. I have to admit, I don't want to leave this place and I really don't want to leave you, especially with him." Atlanta said. Cronus shot her a malicious grin.

" Don't worry, you guys can come see me when I have the baby." Theresa said.

" Good, because I got twenty on it being a giant squid or a three headed dragon." Atlanta said. The giant squid refers to Cronus' father, Uranus the sky.

" Well, I guess this is it." Odie said.

" Happy trails, Theresa. I guess Fate had you two planned out." Jay commented, trying not to reveal that he had liked her since they first met.

" See you all the next moment time stops." Cronus said. Everyone went outside of New Olympia to begin their new lives.

" Well, let's go, Mr. Mectonite." Theresa said, winking at Cronus. Mectonite refers to the black distorted crystal that has multiple colors sewn into it. For this reason it is called the space time stone or the Chronos Stone. This was Cronus' documented last name. They said their final goodbyes and went their separate ways.

Fate looked down upon them. " Be careful, the future is now unpredictable." She said.

 _We exist within the same timeline, in a miracle romance, yes I believe in it, a_ _miracle romance.__

 **A/N: The end.**

 **Everyone:" Finally!"**

 **A/N: Oops, I already started thinking of a sequal. If all you guys who read this want to see the sequal The Clock's Labyrinth 2 : Replay Time, let me know. See you next time. By the way, I did not intend this to end up being kind of like the live action TV show Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, so I don't own that either. Love** **you all and please review._**


End file.
